phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Baljeet Tjinder/Season 2
Baljeet Tjinder is Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher's friend who helps them with their Big Ideas. Read the full page... "The Lake Nose Monster" Baljeet and Buford's Nosey prank.jpg "Tip of the Day" The reason we've called you here today is to raise awareness for the aglet.jpg Aglet concert.jpg T.jpg "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" Baljeet Signal.jpg You're my only hope.jpg Shrunken watermelon.jpg "Day of the Living Gelatin" Baljeet adding curry.jpg Baljeet technospeak.jpg Kidsjumpingongelatin.png Baljeet blamed.jpg Baljeetandgelatinmonster.png I'm outta here.jpg "Don't Even Blink" I used to be.png Intently watching the Big Obvious Ride.jpg Baljeet waiting.jpg Baljeet in front of ride.jpg StacyAndBaljeetTrumpets.jpg DontEvenThinkAboutBlinking.jpg Gang returns to watching.jpg Baljeet and Buford waiting.jpg Candace, check this out!.jpg The kids follow Linda inside.jpg More kids follow Linda.jpg "Chez Platypus" Romance at last.jpg "Gaming the System" Buford's game camera strikes Phineas.PNG Main kids in GTS.JPG Trying out the game.jpg Introducing the game.jpg Kids see Candace on TV.jpg Performing Let's Go Digital.jpg Let's go digital band.JPG Baljeet towers over Buford.jpg "The Chronicles of Meap" Buford and Baljeet stripped.jpg "Thaddeus and Thor" Thaddeus and Thor (178).jpg "De Plane! De Plane!" ImagesCABN3G56.jpg Paper pelican dissolves in water.jpg Baljeet floating in lake.jpg "Let's Take a Quiz" 209a- baljeet and buford onstage.png One of you get off the stage.jpg 209a- buford and candace getting ready.png 209a- baljeet the stylist.png "At the Car Wash" BnB advertising the car wash.jpg "Oh, There You Are, Perry" Come home perry07.png Come home perry14.png Kids hug perry.png Group hug.jpg Even more kids hug perry.png Katie about to hug.png Infatuated group carries Perry offscreen.JPG The kids can't get enough of hugging perry.png "Swiss Family Phineas" Baljeet watches perry.jpg Buford says Whatcha' doin' to blajeet.jpg Baljeet's watching Perry.jpg Buford wants to motovate the platypus.jpg Baljeet stops Buford from hurting perry the platypus.jpg Can you hear a beeping.jpg Perry swallows his communicator watch.jpg Baljeet and Buford look at perry.jpg Buford and Baljeet buy some icecream.jpg Perry goes up the shoot.jpg Carl drives off.jpg Baljeet realises that Perry has gone!.jpg Baljeet has lost perry.jpg Baljeet making perry out of a tennis ball.jpg Baljeet adding a dot for an eye.jpg Baljeet adding a waffle for a tail.jpg Baljeet cries at his failure.jpg Baljeet has to tell Phineas and Ferb the bad news.jpg Baljeet sees perry.jpg Aww blajeet made perry a friend.jpg "Hide and Seek" Meeting Irving for the first time.jpg A lock of Ferb's hair.jpg Don't Touch It!.jpg Fqwer4.png Weqrqt.png W465426.png 435623.png Baljeet next to a dust bunny.png Baljeet and Phineas inside the tea cup.png Feqte.png Gterwty.png Feqte.png When You're Small.jpg SoCold.png WaysToSurvive.png Bug.png "That Sinking Feeling" MishtiBaljeetFlashback.png MishtiBaljeetFlashback2.png MishtiBaljeetFlashback3.png Baljeet inviting Mishti.jpg Baljeet and Mishti on deck.jpg Baljeet in BOR.JPG Mishti Flying.jpg Here is our table.jpg Band around table.JPG I'm wearing a diaper.jpg Buford playing Cupid.jpg Baljeet and Mishti staring at the sunset.png "The Baljeatles" BaljeetBooks.jpg Baljeet steps out of the limo.JPG Ferb steps out of the limo.JPG The Baljeatles.jpg Baljeet rocks out.jpg Baljeet puts his guitar away.jpg Baljeetrock.jpg Baljeetycoltrane.jpg Ice screenshot 20180729-181809.png "Vanessassary Roughness" Buford and Baljeet with the Pizzazium.JPG "Spa Day" SpaPrepare2.png "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" "Bubble Boys"/"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" Buford gives a wet willie.jpg Meeting at the park.jpg Making changes to my schedule.JPG See you girls back at the field.JPG KidsGetInBubble.jpg Ferb, Baljeet, Ginger and Holly in bubble.jpg I am already still with you.jpg My schedule is totally blown.jpg The bubble floats downtown.jpg How long are we in this bubble.jpg Caught in downdraft.jpg Floating above Danville.jpg Power lines up ahead.jpg Leaning in bubble.jpg We're approaching a cactus garden.jpg I should not have forsaken my schedule.jpg Baljeet hyperventilates.jpg The bubble is rising.jpg I always hyperventilate in panic.jpg That was candace.jpg Candace's car control.png Baljeet relaxing in bubble.png The gang lands in the playground.jpg "Cheer Up Candace" Baljeet and Lil' Jeet.png "The Bully Code" Baljeet saves Buford.jpg Iwishheforget.jpg DumpItDown.jpg 70sCliché.jpg Bully Code montage.jpg PnF in The Bully Code5.JPG The Bully Code - Phineas explains machine 1.jpg The Bully Code - Buford Baljeet and Phineas.JPG The Bully Code - aerial view of the boys.JPG "Picture This" I found my missing Uncle Maulik.jpg Candace runs to the transporter.jpg Linda arriving in the transporter.jpg Linda starts chasing everyone.jpg Overview of Linda chasing everyone.jpg Buford and Baljeet running from Linda.jpg There is no candy in me.jpg OLO-COOL 047.jpg Nerd ain't no pinata!.png "What Do It Do?" Baljeet's dream.png It can't get your height.JPG Can't tell when it waves.JPG Canceling foreheads.JPG "Atlantis" Everyone at the beach.jpg The other boys at the beach.jpg The gang headed to ocean to find atlantis.jpg 64899.PNG Tomb of Poseidon.jpg 35799.PNG 35800.PNG Posing for a picture in front of Atlantis.JPG Gang stares at atlantis.png Dolphin Ride Atlantis.png Singing about Atlantis 1.jpg TheBirthOfBaljeet.png Singing about Atlantis 2.jpg "Just Passing Through" ThisIsOurMoleculeScrambler.png Falling Through Floor.jpg LandingOnTheCouch.png StandingBehindSign.png InsideTheSign.png FrontOfTheCrowd.png WhyAreYouStaringAtTheWall.png RidingToTheFestival.png Candace is almost there.png ItTakesThatLongToFixAFlat.png Did we see the inside of a steam roller?.png ThanksForFindingMyChip.png "Candace's Big Day" Base Jumping and Bungee Jumping.png "Suddenly Suzy" Be careful, I worry about you.png PF replica of Niagara Falls.png "Undercover Carl" PFandFriendsintheairwithnogravity.png UndercoverCarl.png Air hoop.jpg "Hip Hip Parade" Hip hip parade 1.jpg Unnamed ballon man hip hip parade.jpg "Ain't No Kiddie Ride" Baljeet tries again.png Baljeet puts his money in.png "Not Phineas and Ferb" NotPhineasAndFerb.png "Phineas and Ferb-Busters" Namaste, compadres.jpg Spinning tops board game.jpg "Robot Rodeo" Adyson distracts the bull.png Clean up this mess.png ThisRodeoIsGettingFoggy.png "The Beak" My Nerd's Stuck In A Tree.png I Have Your Favorite Math Problems.png Beak saves Baljeet.png "She's the Mayor" Pioneers.PNG "Nerds of a Feather" Baljeet and the Speckies.png Sci-Fi and Fantasy War.JPG SF vs SA Horizontal.png Superior Technology.png "Wizard of Odd" Cleaning the House.JPG Candace about to pass out.jpg Giant Baby Head Wizard Of Odd.jpg Candace getting into the vehicle.jpg "We Call it Maze" Did someone say test?!.JPG Did someone say cheese.JPG Introducing Melissa.JPG Candace sees the maze.JPG At the beginning of the maze.JPG The Labyrinth 2.JPG Brain teasers, huh?.JPG Running through the maze.JPG Jumping on springs.JPG Ferb playing chess.JPG Ferb makes the winning move.JPG The 3 nerds calculating.JPG The 3 watch as Buford finds the answer.JPG The guys running as the maze spins.JPG You guys thought of everything!.JPG That was 3 seconds deep.JPG Melissa goes home.JPG Everything worked out just fine.JPG Hey, I never got my metaphor cheese!.JPG "The Secret of Success" 42524-phineas-and-ferb-the-secret-of-success-episode-screencap-2x59.jpg "Split Personality" Buford in Split Personality01.jpg Look at it!.JPG Buford and chocolate.jpg Buford and chocolate01.jpg Meet me at flagpole.jpg "Brain Drain" Brain Drain (20).jpg TheGangPlays.jpg BaljeetIll.jpg Brain Drain (67).jpg Brain Drain (118).jpg Brain Drain (125).jpg "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" Safety briefing in RTM.jpg Baljeet screaming - rollercoaster.JPG Everyone on the rollercoaster.jpg Isabella and Ginger screaming.jpg Interstate corkstrew.jpg Roller coaster in mud.jpg Pretzel portion of coaster.jpg Coaster turns downtown.jpg Coaster loops.jpg Coaster track lines.jpg Upside down in the tunnel.jpg Around the building.jpg Buford singing.jpg Phineas and the passengers.jpg I got the poster.jpg Coaster flips in RTM.jpg I'm sure this is new (RTM).jpg Mr Slushy Burger Danville Woods (RTM).PNG Seeing Meap.PNG Re-entry in RTM.JPG Carpe Diem!.jpg Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg "Make Play" To return to the page for Baljeet Tjinder, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Baljeet Tjinder